


Fade

by shining619



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shining619/pseuds/shining619
Relationships: Rogue Amendiares/Johnny Silverhand
Kudos: 1





	Fade

罗格去看了武仕的演唱会。  
开场前克里给了她两张VIP票，她摆摆手，示意她不需要。克里耸了耸肩，意思是随她处置，于是罗格转身便将票送给了她身后一对狂热的粉丝情侣。  
她给自己找了个角落，点上烟。

她没去后台向乐队成员打招呼，尽管他们是多年的朋友。银手和她还在一起时，曾经带她来过一次演唱会。彼时武仕还是个名不见经传的小乐队，演出只能在废弃的公园。罗格站在稀稀拉拉的观众里，像个花钱雇来的气氛组成员一般拼命甩头。如今武仕早已成为夜之城最脍炙人口的乐队之一，演出时前排的观众恨不得挤过围栏冲上舞台。罗格淹没在人群里，像个再普通不过的粉丝。  
她乐得享受这份无人打扰的安宁，眼见着武仕一行人走上舞台，拿起乐器。

演出还是一如既往地乱来，亨利差点砸了自己的贝斯，银手把一整瓶酒对着脑袋浇了下去，踩着进水的效果器弹了首尽是杂音的《Chippin' in》。然而乐迷们依旧狂热得像没听到那些噪音，尖叫声几乎掀翻了房顶。  
在那首一塌糊涂的《Chippin' in》之后，演奏告一段落。灯光懒懒地照着歇息的乐器，酝酿着人群的骚动。这躁动在乐队重新走上舞台的那一刻达到了高潮。克里换了把木吉他，亨利坐下身，握住低音提琴的琴颈，罗格望着银手在一片喧闹中沉默地握住话筒，隐隐猜到了安可曲目。  
视线交汇，他们彼此清楚，各自在想谁。

不会忘记。无论是那些委托结束的夜，那些醉醺醺的吻，以及那些叫人歇斯底里的争吵，她永远不会忘记。

演出终于结束。罗格打开手机，收到韦兰的消息，装备已经在路上。她满意地点点头，抬腿向前迈步，肩头却被搭上一只手。  
"嘿罗格。"是银手。  
"嘿，"罗格一时竟不知该如何寒暄，"装备已经在路上了。"  
而银手定定地望着罗格，并不回应她的话。半晌他开口，令罗格想起他们初遇的那夜。  
"你今天真美。"


End file.
